This invention relates to methods and apparatus for determination of burn depth in skin, and for removing burnt skin.
Afromowitz et al., (BME-34 IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering 114, 1987; Afromowitz et al., 35 IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering 842, 1988) describe a real-time video imaging system for analysis of debrided burn wounds on the third day after burning. The relative diffuse reflectivity of the burn wound is measured in the red, green, and near infrared wavelength bands; these measurements are used to determine the probability of tissue healing.
Gatti et al., (23 J. Trauma 202, 1983) describe use of sodium fluorescein to determine the depth of a burn. The rate of fluorescein uptake and burn wound fluorescence is compared to that of normal unburned skin. Their results suggest that no distinction can be made between superficial and deep partial thickness burns.
Diversatronics (Advertisement) describes the fiberoptic perfusion fluorometer used by Gatti et al., supra.